When Someone's Wish Comes True
by Keroanne
Summary: Why. Black. It hurts. Death. Gosh. Take it away. Take it all away. Oneshot, Zelink & Link x OC


**A/N-Another emo thing! Hooray!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Zelda**

I watched.

Silence.

Nothing could break that.

The silence.

I always would watch.

Would I never be there?

My true love.

The person I bled for.

The person I cried for.

I waited for him to come home.

I was his best friend.

All that time.

But he brought her home.

That princess.

Here.

The forest.

Why?

He was the one I had waited for.

While Link saved the day, I waited.

I waited.

I waited.

And he finally came back.

Ganondorf was dead.

Zelda was saved.

And she was here.

And they were in love.

Why?

It's not fair.

I've known Link forever.

For as long as I remember, he's been my friend.

I was in love with him.

If Ganondorf hadn't come, I would probably be with Link.

Here I watch from my window.

They're laughing and holding hands.

They're smiling.

He's whispering something in her ear.

She's nodding, smiling.

The Princess flung her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He kissed her back.

"Traitor."

That's all I whisper.

She was cruel.

Cruel and wonderful.

Princess Zelda was perfect.

I understood why Link loved her.

She was sweet.

She was beautiful.

She was rich.

She wasn't me.

I heard Link come into my room.

I turned to him, trying to pretend to be happy to see him.

"Guess what?!"

He exclaimed.

"Zelda and I are getting married!"

My heart dropped into my stomach.

No.

I had seen it coming.

I forced a smile.

"That's wonderful, Link.

I'm happy for you."

He didn't notice my forced happiness.

He just grinned.

"Thanks!

I'm going to go tell the rest of the town!

Maybe I'll be able to live in the castle..."

Yes.

The castle.

Away from me.

Of course.

What else could I expect?

After all, I was just me.

No one special.

I put on a fake smile around him.

I put on a fake feeling.

As though I still thought he was a friend.

As though I didn't love him.

Goddesses.

That hurt.

Was it my fault?

Should it be my fault?

I think I've endured a bit too much.

I think that this isn't fair.

Gosh.

That sucks.

My life sucks.

My dad died a month ago.

I miss him.

He understood.

Mom didn't love Dad at first.

But then she did.

She died when giving birth to me.

I was the only thing he had.

He was the only thing I had.

Then I had Link.

Now they will both be gone.

Is that fair?

Is it?

I don't think so.

The door to them closed without a sound.

I want to hold Link as tight as I can.

One last time.

Soon he'll be gone.

I probably won't ever see him again after he's married.

I've lost him...

My only important thing.

All I needed was today a year ago.

But now I need every day.

I was wrong.

I'm wrong.

I will be wrong.

I want to be happy.

Is that selfish?

I don't think it's too selfish.

I'm crying.

Stupid.

Stupid.

I hate it.

Link... why?

You broke my heart.

You threw it away.

You destroyed it.

You put a bomb next to it and blew it up.

You took your sword and slashed through it.

Link.

You jerk.

It's not fair.

Think of something else.

Think of me.

You never knew.

You taught me to be kind.

You taught me so much.

You taught me to love.

And so I cry.

Because you didn't teach me everything.

I learned hurt.

I learned pain.

I learned heart-break.

I learned selfishness.

I learned cruelty.

I learned it all.

I learned that my own wishes are meaningless.

That's right.

They don't matter.

As Zelda's wishes come true, mine don't.

When her tears dry up, I'll start crying.

* * *

I'm here.

The wedding ceramony.

Everyone is happy.

Except me.

I'm crying.

Link is asking me what's wrong.

I can't answer.

It's impossible.

He asks me to sing.

Sing.

That's all I can do.

I wrote a song.

Link always said I had a voice that could make any boy love me.

Not every boy apparently.

I stand up in front of everyone.

I clear my throat.

I sing.

"I've lost something important because of the small things

I said, "All I need is today," but that wasn't the case

The door to you vanished without a sound

The more I wish for your happiness, the more selfish I become

But still, I want you to stay, and I always did

When someone's wish comes true, she'll be crying

That way the door won't make a sound

I wanted to become the only one who can heal you, who is needed by everyone,

And I've endured it a little too much

To wish for own happiness is not selfish, right?

If that's so, I want to hold you as tight as I can

When my tears dry up, she'll be crying

That way, the ground under us won't dry up

The more I wish for your happiness, the more selfish I become

But you never hold me back, you never did

When someone's wish comes true, she'll be crying

Everyone's wishes can't be granted at once

As the small earth rotates, I learn to become more kind

I want to hug you once more, as soft as I can"

I start to cry.

I wrote that song.

I wrote it on the way here.

Link.

After this night, will I ever see you again?

Will you be gone forever?

I'm selfish.

He's talking to me.

I'm so lost.

Crying.

It doesn't help.

I told him to go away.

I don't want him around.

I don't need him around.

Gosh.

Go away.

He's too sweet.

I pushed him away.

I'm still crying.

I ran.

I'm in the garden, hiding behind a bush.

I don't want him to find me.

I hate it.

Zelda.

I forgive her.

She took Link away, but I forgive her.

I'm running again.

I'm in the forest.

I knelt down.

I cried.

"Oh, Goddesses!

Why?!

Why me!?

Why was I chosen to suffer?!

Link is my true love!

He doesn't love me, though!

Take me away!

Take it all away!

Kill me!

Take me into your loving arms!

Let me die!

Let me bleed!

Let me never see light again!

Let Link never know what had happened!

Let me never be found!

Let me disappear!

Let me see my mother!

Let me see my father!

Just take it all away!

It doesn't matter anymore!

Take it away!

Please, oh Goddesses!"

Tears no longer came.

I believe it was impossible for any more to come.

A light came.

A woman stood before me.

I knew her as Farore.

Din came.

Then Nayru.

"Oh, gentle girl..."

Nayrue whispered.

"We hear your pleas...

You believe that in the end it doesn't matter.

That is not true.

All shall be well.

I swear this."

Tears came from my eyes.

However, they were not tears.

Blood.

Blood dripped from my eyes.

Blood poured from my lips.

Blood dripped from my nose.

Blood dripped down my chin.

My lip began to tremble.

It was gettin fuzzy.

I smiled.

"Oh Great Goddesses, thank you.

I thank you a thousand times.

Thank you.

I swear."

However, they seemed sad.

Din spoke next.

"You were destined to be great.

To make hope.

However, that was not to be.

It shall be all right in the end.

I swear of this."

I was getting dizzy.

There was pain.

Gosh.

I didn't know anything could hurt this much.

It was horrible.

Leave me be.

Let me go.

Oh gosh.

Oh gosh.

It hurts.

Farore stepped forward.

"Be at peace.

You shall watch over the Royal Children.

One day, ye shall be reborn.

You will no longer feel fear.

You will no longer hurt.

I promise.

I swear of this."

Oh.

I fell down.

It's getting so black.

Black.

Couldn't be any other color?

Oh gosh.

It's all going away.

Away.

Away.

A-

DEATH.

I am dead.

**A/N- R&R, no flames.**


End file.
